fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Course: Drake and Exia's Hunt
Exia is watching drake sleep. "i got away good. but they have dawn!" exia says. Drake was tossing and turning around as he was having a nightmare. He punched a crater size hole into the ground. "must be a nightmare better wake him up." exia says as he shakes drake. He then grabs him by the throat as he opens his eyes. He was looking at him like a killer, but this due to the threat of the nightmare he is having. The young man growls at him. Exia shows no fear. "good your up." smiles. Drake keeps growling as he finally got his senses back. He then looks at his hand and he lets go to scoot awat from Exia. " oh god. Not again..." Drake said as he was shaking. "It's fine drake. You're not the first one to attack me after they wake up." Exia says. " but i...i gripped your throat...i...i..." Drake was having a past traumatic memory. He was very scared and he was nervous around people. "so what I said it's fine drake." exia smiles. " w-why did you save me? I am a dangerous man. I committed many sins. Sins i had no control over. You're...not like other people...' Drake said as he rubs his Draconian's Extremity. "I know how you feel." exia says. Drake then looks at his eyes as he was confused. He never stay close to people or bond with people as it was his only way to survive in the world. He begins shed tears as he begins to speak. " y-you...do? " Drake asked him. "yes. i do" Exia says as he looks to a long bag next to him. " w-what is it? " Drake asked him. "Astray's katana." exia says as tears run down his face. "the weapon that killed him." " oh. I am sorry Exia. " he looks down in sadness. "it was my fault. it was my hands that held the katana" cries. " Exia...don't blame yourself." Drake said as he was trying to cheer him up. "Why not! it was because I wanted power!" exia cries. " i killed countless people while I was a child! I did horrible things because i was granted power beyond human power! I kept killing and killing! Because of that guild master! Their blood is always on me! " Drake yelled as he broke out into tears for the first time in his life. "That wasn't your fault!" " how can you say that to a freak like me! I lost my parents when i was 5! I was experimented for 6 years! He took away my family, my childhood and my memories! " Drake said as he punced a hole in the ground. "That maybe true but at least you're human!" Exia yells. " human?! Look at me! I'm a freak! I am wanted everywhere i go! I am not safe! And it's because of me, you're on the list too. " Drake said as he sat back down. "Not true." Exia sighs. " w-what do you mean? " Drake asked. "my kind have be hunted down." " i...i am sorry Exia. " Drake said sadly. "it's fine. some of them are in hiding." " well, I'm sorry for dragging you in this. But i have to tell you something. " Drake said. "go on then." " remember i told you that i am hunted by three guilds? " Drake said. "Yes?" " and remember that i told you that i was trained by the three guilds? " Drake asked. "So?" " 10 people escaped there and i...i have someone there. " Drake said to him. "Oh?" " yeah. And the guilds wants to turn me into a god of destruction. " Drake said to him. "Let's stick together." " wait, you trust me? Why? " Drake asked. "Your eyes." Is all exia says. " m-my eyes? " Drake said as he was slightly confused. "They tell me I can trust you." Drake was shocked. Who is this guy? How is so kind to a stranger? A freak like him? "You ok?" " just not used to other people being nice to me. " Drake said flatly. "Why not?" " because how i raised in that place. Well places, i was never truly safe or anything. " Drake said to him. "That changes now!" Exia smiles. " y-you're right. " Drake said with a weak smile. Then a gunfire shot was heard as a wyvern cried in pain. "what the!" " A wyvern is hurt! We have to move! " Drake said as he begins run to the sound of the roar. At the center of the forest, there is a female wyvern bleeding heavily as it was beaten badly and two rouge mages were standing over it with ill intention. The babies were being shielded with her arm. " let's kill her and feast on her heart. " A male voice said darkly. 4 blue and green flying blades block them as exia appears in his blade v3 form. "i think not." " the hell? You're interfering with out our Monster Hunt! I will kill you and eat your heart! " " i do not think that is wise human. You think you can injure one of the Dragon God's creature and live? Such foolishness. I will have to show you manners. " a young man covered in a white cloak with a dragon crest. " you bastard! Time to die! " The male rouge mage begins to run at the mysterious man with is hand in the air with a Poison Magic Sycthe in his hand as he begins to swing it, but in a flash, the man was hit multiple times and slams against a tree. " magic is not the only way to fight human. And weapons like that cannot beat me with such poor skill. " The young male in the cloak said.